


No Light 雙黑結局

by kizuna030



Series: 【Obikin】No Light [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 取代No Light 第十章Darth Vader沒有回到光明面，同時把Obi-Wan拉到黑暗面。雙黑結局。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: 【Obikin】No Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	No Light 雙黑結局

**Author's Note:**

> 原本這是會收錄在本子裡  
> 但是由於放棄了出本，所以...... :)  
> 希望大家喜歡！ <3

「Obi-Wan......回來我的身邊，不要走，我愛你，我愛你我愛你我愛你.......」那時在Mustafar的記憶湧上心頭，失去愛人的滋味讓他的心碎得散落遍地，他的腦海中只有充斥著Obi-Wan的樣子， Darth Sidious熟悉而又令人噁心的笑聲打破了男生的回憶。他抬起眼簾，怒瞪著站在不遠處的西斯大帝，咬牙切齒地低喃著：「你殺死了他。」

Darth Sidious不置可否地聳肩回應：「他恢復了記憶，這是他的應得的，而且他令你變得軟弱，是時候要殺了他。」男生惡狠狠地用銳利的目光投到對方的身上，再次重複他的說話 ，只是這次Darth Vader用力地吼叫了出來：「你殺死了他！」

皇帝一臉失望地看著他，雙手抬起發起電擊：「真可悲，愛情使你軟弱。」始料不及的Darth Vader只能在承受著電擊的痛楚時把Obi-Wan放開，盡量遠離自己能觸碰到的地方，不想讓對方逝去後仍要遭受這陣痛楚。在被電擊的折磨的同時，Darth Vader還能瞥見眼前觸手可及的那個了無生氣的男人，藍白色的閃電讓他只能在眼中看見Obi-Wan的身影在光芒下眨著，就像曝露在鎂光燈下的名人一樣，只是他已經死了。

這個念頭只讓他想要一手眼前笑得猙獰的老人的身體撕開，若時間回到Mustafar，他自己也曾殺死過Obi-Wan，但這從非他所願。可是，Darth Sidious早就想除去Obi-Wan了，在複製人戰爭，他還相信對方是個好爺爺的時期，那人便已經開始多次想要挑撥離間他和Obi-Wan之間的關係。現在，趁著他離開了Coruscant的時候，Darth Sidious便滅了Obi-Wan。Darth Vader會為了自己，還有又一次失去了的戀人復仇。

大概是把力量都放在殺死Obi-Wan身上，Darth Sidious不得不停止了對Darth Vader的折磨，放下了雙手。即使他佯裝一副泰然自若的樣子，但Darth Vader仍然知道這隻老狐狸遠沒有他看上去那麼淡然。男生點亮了手中的光劍，一把是屬於自己的紅色光劍，另一把是他一直保持著那屬於Obi-Wan的藍色光劍。

「你說過只要讓我當你的學徒便會讓他活著的，騙子！你不應該殺掉他的，Sidious。」Darth Vader狠狠地瞪著他現在的「師傅」，他無法相信自己竟然願意卑躬屈膝稱對方作「Master」。是的，他是他的Master，但不是他的師傅，而是他的主人。現在，既然他已了無牽掛，也無需再控制自己。

想到Obi-Wan就這樣死在Darth Sidious的手上，Darth Vader就無法抑制心中的怒火，血液被燒燙，他覺得Mustafar的岩漿在燃燒著自己的身體，而雙眸看出去的景象全是鮮紅色的畫面。Darth Sidious露出一口不齊的黃牙，抽出懷中的光劍，吃吃地笑著：「既然如此，你也不必再當我的學徒了。」

Darth Vader一言不發地向對方攻去，雙手握著的光劍從上而下想要向Darth Sidious砍去，但對方輕易地接下了他的攻擊，四把光劍撞擊在一塊時滋滋作響。處於盛怒中的Darth Vader憑著身高以及年輕所帶來的力量優勢，壓制著年邁的西斯，讓對方無法逃開。

金黃色的雙眸對上男生近乎變得血紅的眼睛，Darth Sidious意識到自己處於劣勢，他無法架開男生的雙劍，只得難堪地溜出對方的壓制。才剛離開了Darth Vader雙劍的壓制，對方又再次向他展開攻勢，光劍在左右兩側想要向他擊去，但這時Darth Sidious靈活地向後一退，Darth Vader的光劍就這樣落空了。

借著過往的經驗，Darth Sidious一下便砍掉了Darth Vader握著Obi-Wan光劍的那隻手，機械手沒有痛楚，這只讓增添了Darth Vader的怒意。男生握著紅色光劍的手繼續向對方攻去。他完全沒有因為失去一隻手而減慢了動作，相反卻竟然變得更快。Darth Sidious難以置信地抵禦他的攻擊，稍不留神，對方便擊中他的其中一把光劍，馬上狼狽地向後退了好幾步，和Darth Vader保持距離。

Darth Vader血紅的雙眼仍然緊盯著他的一舉一動，沒有轉移注意力，就像獵鷹盯上了獵物，勢在必行。Darth Sidious不能說出他為什麼會感到如此恐懼，除了他還是Darth Plagueis的學徒時，他再沒有這種感覺。也許是因為圍繞在對方身邊的黑暗原力實在超出他想，他不太肯定自己能否全身而退。

「你殺了他，而我會殺了你，我不會讓你這種渣滓繼續生存的。」Darth Vader咬牙切齒地說著，他只想著要復仇，他一定會殺了Darth Sidious，一定會。想到Obi-Wan就在這裏被Darth Sidious折磨而死，他知道Darth Sidious一定是很享受看到Obi-Wan備受折磨的樣子，他能真實地看見Obi-Wan在自己面前冒著冷汗，捲縮在一塊抱著自己，無力的手撫過之前送贈對方的手鏈，在心中默念著遺言。

Darth Sidious在他還沒準備好攻擊姿勢的一瞬，馬上再次自手中發出原力電擊，即使他未必有戰勝的機會，至少他還可以為自己爭取點時間，讓自己逃離這個地方，日後再奪回皇權。他沒料到的是Darth Vader竟然接下了他的電擊，這讓他想起了當日和Yoda在議事廳戰鬥的情況。不，Darth Vader比Yoda更輕易地接下攻擊，彷彿這不費皮毛之力。

Darth Vader向他逐步逼近，接住對方原力的手此刻成了一個原力球，男生的手向前一推，便讓Darth Sidious自己接下了原力閃電，年邁的西斯無力招架，結果撞到了身後的桌子，倒在地上。Darth Sidious本想拿出光劍，但卻被一陣強大的原力先擊走。

Darth Vader關掉了光劍，剩餘的那隻手舉在空中，五指緊攥在一起，西斯吃力地嘗試掙紥求存，雙手費力地想要不斷在脖子旁抓開無形的手，雙腿則用力地在空中踢動，想要找出支力點，可是Darth Vader只是用原力把他舉得更高，不讓他有任何求生的機會。

「知道自己將近被人殺死的感覺如何？你能感覺到嗎？這就是Obi-Wan所感受到的！你別想著能逃出生天。雖然對你沒能看見我會如何摧毀你的帝國還是感到很可惜，你現在就會死去！」Darth Vader的五指攥得更用力，Darth Sidious蒼白的臉上逐漸染上不自然的紅，嘴巴大張，露出一排不齊的黃牙，卻不能透過嘴巴吸入更多空氣。他從來沒想過自己竟然會以這樣的方法死去，更沒想過會死在這毛頭小子的手上。

感覺到Darth Sidious沒能再使出一絲力氣反抗時，Darth Vader才把他放下來。雖然老人已經不再移動，但為免這個狡猾的西斯在欺騙他。男生向老人扔向他的光劍，光劍毫無阻力地插在老人身上時，Darth Vader才鬆了一口氣，用原力把光劍喚回來。

Darth Vader走到Obi-Wan的身邊，用剩餘的手把他擁入懷中。Obi-Wan臉上是盡是死寂的灰白，灰藍的雙眼仍然無法看向他。眼淚從男生破碎的內心源源不盡地流出來，洗刷掉雙眸的血紅，卻無法讓它們染回湛藍的色彩，金黃色的眼睛彰顯他的墮落，但他無法讓內心的淚水流出來。

他要做點什麼。他能做點什麼。他可以做點什麼。

在思考的同時，Darth Vader也沒有放開抱著Obi-Wan的手，就像一放開對方，他便會永遠都不會再觸碰到他一樣。他閉上眼睛，嘗試在腦海中尋找有關讓人起死回生的方法，他努力地想Darth Sidious以前說過的話有沒有足夠的線索，讓他悟出方法。

「在他的身體中灌入原力。」那時Darth Sidious在Mustafar是這樣跟他說的，可是這裏所用的黑暗原力不如Mustafar的多，他不能以這個方法......不，他可以。Darth Vader憶起了當時仍在複製人戰爭時期，他曾經用過死去的女兒的原力來注進Ahsoka的身體內，他可以這樣做，來拯救Obi-Wan的生命。

他用原力把Darth Sidious的屍體放到自己的身邊，然後小心翼翼地放下Obi-Wan的身軀，伏身在他的額上留下一吻，輕喃著：「我會把你救回來的，我的愛人。」Darth Vader無法思考這樣做的後果，他只想把他的戀人救回來。

他的雙手分別放到了二人的額上，專注於抓住Darth Sidious還沒完全消散的原力，以自身作為媒介，讓原力傳送到Obi-Wan的體內，同時也把自己的一些原力傳給對方。Darth Vader 把死去的西斯的原力全都用光後，他才停下來，雙手垂在身體兩邊，不知如何動作。

Darth Vader驚喜地看著Obi-Wan原本蒼白不已的臉逐漸浮出血色，身體也逐漸溫暖起來。嘴巴輕聲地發出悶哼，眉頭緩緩地皺起來，Obi-Wan的雙眼慢慢開啓。然而當Darth Vader看清眼前情況時，他的心卻被人捏住一樣，不知該如何反應，他沒有想過會有這樣的結果。

一片空白。

冰冷。

純白。

火光熊熊。

熾熱。

鮮紅。

當Obi-Wan張開眼睛時，他能感覺到自己和原力那熟悉的聯繫回來了，可是就是有什麼不同。他看著眼前神色一臉詭異的Darth Vader，再看看自己身邊的Darth Sidious的身體，他大概想到了自己為什麼會活過來了。

他應該為此責罵他的戀人，但他做不到，他想做的就只有笑著稱讚對方，然後給他一個熱烈的親吻。這個念頭應該讓他懼怕，但他做不到，仍然毫不畏懼，能感覺到只有力量、對權力的渴望以及對戀人的慾望，就像一個西斯。

Darth Vader看著那雙原是灰藍的眼眸此刻染上了和自己一樣的色彩，詫異了一會兒便被內心的喜悅掩蓋掉了。這不是他料想過的結果，但他看到Obi-Wan沒有一絲想要責怪他的意味，只是勾起一邊嘴角。金黃色的雙眸意外地和Obi-Wan相襯，就像是在浴火重生的鳳凰一樣，還有眼眸中赤裸的慾望讓Darth Vader更是心動。

Obi-Wan看著Darth Vader，有些不耐煩地用雙手環在男生的脖子後，把對方拉過來，熱情地親吻他的愛人。他們的身體緊密地貼上對方的，從他們相遇以來，這是二人頭一次感覺到他們之間完全沒有任何不同的想法，於黑暗重生的兩人現在更是融為一體。

他們就在Darth Sidious的屍體旁激情地親吻對方，想讓對方揉進自己的體內，直至他們吻到換不過氣來，才願意放開對方。Obi-Wan坐在Darth Vader的大腿上，手指捲著那頭啡髮，享受著他從未感受過的自由。Darth Vader把他閒著的手拉到唇邊，在手背上留下了一吻，雙眼盯著和自己一樣顏色的眼眸：「那我們現在應該怎樣做，我的愛人？」Obi-Wan勾出一個邪魅的笑容，狡猾的神色在金黃色的雙眸中隱隱作動：「我有一個提議。」

當天不久後，他們就把Darth Sidious的屍體放到他們的身邊，透過帝國的通訊裝置向全宇宙的人民宣告暴政的結束，兩位前複製人戰爭中的將軍將會統領宇宙，他們將會再次建立絕地武士團，但這次的不會再如同以往一般擁有和兩位皇帝相同的地位，而是隸屬於帝國的一個組織，聽命於兩位皇帝。

他們也停止了對反抗軍的追捕，轉為與他們商討讓雙方滿意的可行方法。Obi-Wan知道這樣的改變會讓人民欣然接受，當他們曾被強權逼迫至懸崖邊，只要讓他們稍稍嚐一點甜頭，他們都會接受。況且，他也不想統治這樣混亂的人民，這顯得他毫無管治能力，他不喜歡。

事實上也證實了他的想法是對的，群眾把皇帝的雕像敲碎，撕掉有Palpatine頭像的海報，擁護他和Darth Vader的政權。現在Darth Vader再也不用戴著那個頭盔，可以把他那屬於Anakin Skywalker的臉孔再次顯露在世人面前。

「沒有Kenobi皇帝和Darth Vader，我們還會活在那人渣的統治中，真的好感謝他們拯救了無數人民！我們會一直支持他們的，真希望Kenobi皇帝能一直統治我們.......」Holonet中的受訪者這樣說到，聲音傳進兩位身處於辦公室的皇帝耳中。

Obi-Wan正被壓在辦公桌上， 雙掌緊攥著桌邊，承受著身後人用力的抽插。身上高級的袍子早就被Darth Vader撕開，露出了白晢的肌膚，他的皮膚因發燙而顯出一層粉色。「Ani…...嗯...我......好舒服.......嗯......給我.....啊...」Darth Vader一手捏著他的屁股，一手扯著他的頭髮，讓他脆弱的喉嚨展示出來，身下的動作不曾停止過，每下抽插都頂出Obi-Wan甜膩的呻吟聲。

「Obi-Wan......你聽到了嗎.....唔...他們說想要你永遠統治他們.......呼...」Darth Vader喘著粗氣說，眼睛沒有看漏了男人越揚越高的屁股。對方整個身體都貼在桌子上，帝國的文件早就被推散在地上，只是二人現在都沒有任何心思想要把它們收拾好。

意亂情迷的Obi-Wan只是下意識地點頭回應，他連Darth Vader說的話也聽不清楚了，更別說是HoloNet中的人所說的話了。Darth Vader知道他根本聽不到，於是環著Obi-Wan的腰身，把他抱在懷中，自己坐在椅子上，而對方則無力地靠在自己懷抱內，激烈的性事讓他吃不消。

Darth Vader把Obi-Wan的雙腿擱在椅子的扶手上，如果現在有任何人要進來，便會看到Kenobi皇帝正淫蕩的張開雙腿，小穴貪心地吞吐似是要把它撐破的巨物，一手則來回撫弄著自己的堅挺，嘴巴發出不知廉恥的呻吟，讓在街上賣身的妓女們都不禁面紅耳赤。

男生含著Obi-Wan的耳垂，再次壓沉了聲線：「他們說想永遠被你統治.......嗯...如果他們看到尊敬的皇帝正張大雙腿被他的戀人操弄...不知他們會怎樣想呢？」這次Obi-Wan迷濛中聽到了Darth Vader的說話，他邊被頂出呻吟，邊斷斷逐逐地回應：「嗯...大概.....啊...你不會...啊......讓他們...看到我這樣.......嗯......殺了......他們啊.......」

Obi-Wan扭動著屁股，好讓自己更舒服。Darth Vader滿意地笑了，雙手不停揉著手感極好的翹臀。「你統治整個宇宙，而我統治你.....這感覺真好......」Darth Vader把Obi-Wan抱起來，走到辦公室的落地玻璃窗前，然後把他放下來，讓男人的腳能抵在地上。

Obi-Wan的身高讓他必須踮著腳尖才能配合對方的動作，他的手輕輕搭在窗前以防止自己失去平衡，赤裸的身體在觸碰到冰涼的玻璃時下意識地縮了一下，卻沒撲滅他的情慾之火。「Ani......我快到了......嗯.......快點...」

玻璃反映著他們如同野獸發情般的樣子，Darth Vader著迷地看著窗戶的倒映， Obi-Wan失去自控，緊閉著雙眼，不時咬著下唇，難耐的樣子令男生不自覺地加快了抽插的速度，雙手分別捏著被磨得紅腫的乳頭，以及套弄著Obi-Wan下身已經硬得發痛的性器。

在Darth Vader的攻擊下，不消片刻，Obi-Wan便已經僵直了身體，雙手想要在抓住什麼，卻因為什麼都沒有而攥緊了拳頭，腳尖亦想抓著什麼，但只能用力地捲縮在一塊。當高潮到來，Obi-Wan腦海中一片空白，只有如同解放了的自由快感溢湧至全身，射滿了Darth Vader的手，後穴用力地絞緊男生在體內的性器，使男生也隨著他的腳步，灌滿了他的身體。

辦公室內只有二人交纏著的喘息聲，Darth Vader靠在Obi-Wan的後背上，親吻著他的脊骨，惹得敏感的身下人不得不輕顫著，舒服地低吟。「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」Darth Vader在男人的耳背後親了一口，才依依不捨地把軟掉的性器從對方的體內抽出。

他看著Obi-Wan仍然維持著被操弄的姿勢靠在玻璃上，屁股高翹，臉頰靠在手背上，金黃色的雙眼散發出色慾被滿足後的享受，紅潤的薄唇回應了他的話：「我也愛你，Ani。」Darth Vader清楚地看見自己的精液在對方紅腫的小穴中流出來，他不由得嚥了口唾液，感受到自己更愛眼前這個男人。

雖然他並沒有料到這個結果，但他確實是親手把他的天使拉進黑暗面的人，然而他沒有一絲後悔。現在的他們比過往任何時候都更自由，就像西斯教條的最後一句：「原力終釋吾」。他的天使仍然在這片沒有光明的世界中發出最耀眼的光芒。他會一直愛著對方，直至對方散發的光芒都熄滅了，他的世界陷進無盡的黑暗時，他才會跟上對方的腳步，離開這片無光之地。

**Author's Note:**

> 目前還有兩篇番外！  
> 不過由於都是還沒寫完，所以不知道甚麼時候才會發佈  
> 如果大家有興趣，歡迎留言和留下你們的愛心 <3
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and likes! <3


End file.
